


Queen Rexy: Long May She Reign

by Midnight_Owl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU Everybody Lives, Well - Freeform, all the raptors live anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Owl/pseuds/Midnight_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Rexy was a happy queen. She had regained her throne of Isla Nublar from the Usurper and the foolish humans who thought they were in charge. But allowing humans to run what was hers has proven chaotic. Some of the masses did not realize they were potential food as well as her subjects. She would have to organize her realm. Luckily her advisers spoke highly of the three humans who returned to the island. At least the humans were able to recognize she was queen.<br/>This a drabble series so updates will be infrequent. May be updated faster with prompts or suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinosaurs_wowenough (loki_godofmischiefandlies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_godofmischiefandlies/gifts).



> I blame dinosaurs_wowenough for this.  
> You are an enabler.  
> You hear me an enabler.

Queen Rexy of Isla Nublar, first of her name, Conqueror of Sir Hammond and the Usurper Idominus Rex, and the eldest dinosaur of the Island.

Her majesty Queen Rexy was unsure of what to expect of the squishy humans her swift footed and minded advisers spoke in favor of. There were three humans standing before the queen, in the spot where she reclaimed her rightful title from the peasants and the usurper.

The lead adviser named Blue spoke highly of the humans.

“Red was Alpha before you claimed your rightful title. Cared for us. Didn’t harm us. Refused to allow others to harm us, even when the usurper had us under her thrall. He no longer alpha, my queen, but he is still pack. Good at acquiring prey and leading hunts. Would be a good hunter for you. Knows how to track.” Blue chirped to her queen. Alpha no longer Alpha but his colors were red and pink. Red cared for his pack. Pack protects pack. Red helped Blue fight the usurper by showing his loyalty. Charlie, Echo, and Delta nodded and chirped their agreement.

“The Shadow male is kind. A healer. Shot bad human who tried to slaughter Charlie. Shot down several winged demons. Good pack member. Flushes out prey while Red leads the hunt.” Blue continued.

“The female is White. Red spoke of her as a great minded one. She installed fear and respect into him. Ran island before you retook your throne, we prospered and were taken care of under her time as regent. Perhaps she can run island. Humans are not smart. Have to have special metal claws and teeth to hunt properly. Need human to speak in order for other humans to listen.” Blue finished. Rexy considered the adviser’s words. Her fellow swift ones agreeing with her words.

Then to her surprise, the intrigue of the swift ones, and the comical horror of the males, the woman called White, due to the changeable skin humans bore always being that color, stepped forward. White turned and glared at her companions when they tried to protest. They exchanged words Rexy could not understand due to the low volume and the waves of the salt water. They eventually backed down but stayed on edge.

Perhaps humans were smarter than she originally believed.

Rexy noticed the fire in White's sky eyes and sat down so her head would be even withe human's. Her shock grew when the human decided to trace her fingers over her scars. It was gentle and surprisingly felt nice.

“Brave, strong, and bold. You truly are a queen.” The woman spoke.

Rexy liked this woman. She made note to her advisers to spread word that the female and her two males were not to be eaten or harmed.

“Owen, Barry we need to get to the command station and assess what needs to be done.  First though, we need to go to the goat pen to fetch this queen a treat for defeating the Idominus. As well a shark for the Mosasaur and pigs for your girls for their help in the battle.” Cheers from her advisers rang out as well as a cheer from her executioner. The water beast was glad of her position and thanked her queen for the title. A shark would do well to be given to the water-dweller, to keep her happy and unlikely to challenge Rexy.

The female human was smarter than Queen Rexy had ever anticipated.

Queen Rexy really liked this human.


	2. Chapter 2

Rexy thought back to the day she regained her throne as she munched on a delicious goat. 

She was resting peacefully when she saw the flare. The flare always signaled the way to fight an enemy. 

Even if the enemy was herself.

The flare saved the two hatchlings of Father and Foe Hammond. He was her father but he was meant to be dethroned. She was grateful for the mouthy and pain of the human who would not shut up and the scholar for getting her away from the young ones. It was a policy Rexy followed and a law she enforced. The young were not to be eaten unless they were ill. Keep the prey and herds strong. Stay away from the young.

Annoying and Scholar kept her from violating this law. 

They also led her to the one who abandoned the young.

The herds and prey had no room for cowards amongst their ranks.

She felt no pity for devouring him.

Neither did Father when he returned later to try to corral her people into set areas. She didn't mind it so much. Ruling was tiring, politics were awful wether you be human or dinosaur.

Favorite human Claire helped lead her to the battle that would let her regain her proper throne once more. The bright flare helped the Queen find the usurper and fight for what was hers by right. Her advisers helped her battle the fiend. The water-dweller finished her off.

All thanks to a flare.

Flares were miniature suns. Life trailed after them from rise to set. 

Rexy was life and she would follow her flares, like her kingdom followed the sun. 

Flares were a sign of danger. 

Flares were a sign, a prayer, a call for help.

Rexy was Queen and she would answer that call. A Queen rules because of her power, a Queen keeps her power by showing loyalty to her subjects.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Majesty, Queen Rexy was  _pissed._

Her humans and her advisers were equally enraged.

Some one else was on her island and was killing her subjects for  _sport._ How dare they? Humans were so infuriating. What other creatures hunted for pleasure? Did the inferior ones not realize that hunting was for food or defense? Why did the fools not comprehend this?

Claire soon barked orders to Owen and Barry, get the murderers off Rexy's island. The two men did not need to be told further, getting on their loud metal things and grabbing noise makers to go after the humans who proved that the human race was useless. Claire, Owen, and Barry were clearly outliers, different than others. 

Though Claire did mention a nestmate's hatchlings were similar and were interested in meeting the ruler if she gave her consent. Rexy was still giving the proposal thought. Perhaps hatchlings could come into her domain, after all if they learned who was in charge now, they would be less bothersome as they grew.

As her humans and two of her advisers left the home base to search for the poachers, Rexy, Delta, and Charlie were speaking with the court executioner, Marisol the Mosasaur.

"Why hunt if you aren't threatened or hungry?" Marisol asked.

"They are threatened by us. Only Owen, Claire, and Barry understand we are dangerous but respect us as well as fear us." Charlie answered, her sister Delta nodded.

"Then why come here in the first place?" Marisol questioned. She had the least experience with humans so her confusion was understandable.

"Humans are reasonless, do not try to figure the humans out, it will only puzzle you." The queen answered as she munched on a goat.

"Only our three pack members are tolerable." Delta sniffed.

"Claire's nestmate's hatchlings are nice as well. The young one is amusing. Knows much about us." Charlie laughed.

"Fluffy hair is amusing, he suggested Claire lead me into the fight with the Usurper after all." Rexy said as she remembered the small humans fondly. Well as fondly as the queen could think of humans. 

Perhaps she could consent for the two to visit. After all the fluffy hair one did help Rexy fight the Usurper, even if it was only by proxy.

"I hope the others return soon, hunts usually do not last this long." Charlie said in a worried tone, standing up from her place on the stone beach before Marisol's home.

"We are fine Charlie." Blue cut in as she took her place on the beach next to her pack. Rexy was confused by Blue. Her voice even, but her body language was screaming. Something was wrong.

"The hunt?" Rexy asked her beta.

"Went well. Echo is slightly injured but Barry is taking care of her now. Claire is ejecting the poachers from the island. We do have a few issues though. The fools brought some of The Others." Blue said lying down. Was she on the pain dullers? That would explain a lot. A quick sniff confirmed her thoughts. The queen was intrigued something must have happened for Blue to willing allow her sense to dull. Wait a moment, did her Beta just say...

"The Others?" Rexy asked in surprise. The Others were from the other island. None of the subjects who came from that island lasted long in Rexy's domain.

"We now have another you on this island my queen and unhatched siblings as well. Her parents were slaughtered on the other island. Father is trying to keep her calm and make sure she is uninjured and that her siblings were not injured in their shells." Blue hissed. Blue looked angry and tired. Blue was fiercely protective of Pack. So that a young one was forced away from her pack was heinous to Rexy's beta.

"They harmed parents and stole their grieving children?" Rexy screamed rising to her feet. Blue actually looked exhausted. It was clear she was putting on a front for her favorite and younger sister, Charlie. Poor, sweet, baby Charlie who was so innocent for being a such a dangerous predator. Delta understood and gave her tired sister a triceratops leg bone to munch on. Blue trilled her thanks, munching for a moment to collect herself before answering the queen.

"Father is with her. The poachers payed. Echo managed to kill the one who bragged about killing the young one's parents. The others are to be carted off by the metal bird before the sun sets. Young one  is anxious, perhaps my queen you should go to her. She will probably be comforted by your presence." Blue suggested.

"Very well. They are at the Nest, yes?" Rexy asked. Blue nodded and Rexy left towards the Nest. The queen hoped the young one was alright. 

She would have a heirs now. Even if she nothing of being a mother, she would protect these new hatchlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we go!  
> Also I won't be able to update often because I got an internship at a local museum for this summer!!!!  
> If y'all get the chance, could you check out my other fics as well? You are also free to suggest prompts for future chapters of this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rexy meet bbys.  
> Bbys meet Rexy.

Looking at the baby tyrannosaurus rex Rexy had to wonder if she was ever so small. A queen should not be so small. Ever. Yet here was proof that once she small. The small baby looked at her from behind Owen. Owen was an interesting human. A large heart and fiercely protective, Rexy could somewhat fathom why her advisers once looked at him as Alpha before Rexy took her throne back.

Owen even relinquished the title with grace. He had told the queen she was the better option.

As if she even needed to be told. But it was still nice to hear.

The baby chirped at Owen and refused to move from her position behind him. Owen turned to the small one with a gentle smile and made reassurances to her.

"Young one, you are safe. Only humans on this island are the three humans who saved you. You will not be harmed." Rexy said gently as she laid down so she was not looming over the poor hatchling.

"You aren't mommy or momma." The young one said still behind Owen. He had given the baby a blanket. The little one was unusual like all of the Others. She even had feathers. Most of her subjects did not have feathers due to reptilian DNA being added instead of avian like the Others. Few Others had feathers as pretty as this one. She was a pale gold color, with tan and brown mixed in. Her feathers however were true beauty. Her feathers circled her head, throat, and back like a crown and cape by a human queen. 

Queen Elizabeth had style. And this little one's feather mimicked the queen's royal garb. Her feathers were bright gold, blood red, a violent purple, and other vibrant colors like the setting and rising sun. 

She was garbed like a queen, perhaps she would be one after Rexy was gone.

"I know. My beta BLue told me what happened. I'm sorry about your parents. These humans are ensuring the murderers will pay." Rexy explained, the little one cocked her head to the side and stepped out from behind Owen. She was now beside the human instead.

"Mommies aren't coming back? Will sisters be safe?" She asked in a quiet voice. The poor small one had to be newly hatched. RExy would be surprised if she was older than a month out of her shell.

"No, your mothers won't, can't, come back. But my pack will protect you and your sisters if you want us to."

"Okay." She said in a shy voice. She was rubbing her head against Owen's leg like she was tired.

"Do you have a name little one? I am Rexy."

"Name? What's a name?"

This was going to take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Rexy's advisers enjoyed listening to Owen tell stories. So far their favorite was the Song of Fire and Ice series. Rexy enjoyed the human work as the girls convinced Owen to reread the first book to their queen.

The disgrace that is the television show is not to be mentioned.

Ever.

They all had their favorites.

Blue adored Sansa and wanted to eat Joffery and Baelish. She really hated those two males.

Charlie wanted to protect Myrcella and Tommen from the psychopaths they were related to.

Delta was sure she and Arya would be awesome Pack-mates. And Brienne and the Sand Snakes would also be awesome Pack-mates. Do not mention Oberyn around her, she is still mourning. The magnificent, violent, hot-headed, honorable bastard.

Echo loved Margery. She was a smart and talented bitch. A high compliment from the violent raptor. 

Rexy adored Arianne, Elia, and Catelyn. She might have ate the television when the Red Wedding happened. And when it was announced neither Arianne nor Lady Stoneheart would stir up their delightful shitstorm of chaos on the show. She liked Dany in the beginning, but lately the girl was not making smart decisions.

The show writers were told to never come near the island. None of the ruling Pack would tolerate their poor writing when it came to women.

The actresses however were encouraged. 

It was to due the mutual Royal Pack adoration of Game of Thrones that they decided the eldest baby t-regina would be named Sansa. After all her feathers resembled the Lady Red Wolf of Winterfell's hair. Her sisters would be Margery, Elia, Rhaneys, and Arya. Margery due to the gold and emerald coloring of her egg. Elia's egg was orange, scarlet, and gold. Rhaneys for the ruby, gold, and onyx coloring. Arya for the silver, grey, and ice blue.

Who would have thought deadly predators would be such nerds?

(It was totally Owen's fault.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatchlings amok.  
> Senior year of college is the reason for the delay. It has been crazy busy.

Grey was holding his breath as the group watched cracks appear in the Tyrannosaurus rex eggs. Sansa was in his lap chewing on a cow rib while she waited for sisters to enter the world. Zachary had his arm around Charlie the two of them having a strange bond. Owen was sitting at Blue's feet, her chin on his head. Barry and Echo arranging soft meat near the eggs for when they hatched. Claire was taking notes on her tablet while she sat on Queen Rexy's head.

Elia hatched first. Sansa helped Rexy's clean the newborn after Claire gently hopped off as she flipped the cover over the tablet. Pale cream with chocolate speckles covered the hatchlings hide. Her feathers were candlelight compared to Sansa's sun feathers; gold, red, and orange. She spotted Owen first and clumsily waddled to him and Blue. He gave her the shredded, soft goat meat. She happily curled into his lap.

Arya was next. She more or less exploded out of her egg, rolling into Echo and Barry. Grey thought she looked like the Blue Ridge Mountain range come to life. She was blue, gray, slate, lavender, pale blue, and deep gray. 

Margarey entered the word soon after. A yellow rose bush that grew legs. The look in her golden eyes were intelligent, probing she was named appropriately.

Rhaneys took her time but as soon as she was cleaned from the egg membrane, Zachary picked her up and cradled her.

"She looks like a volcano." Grey said as he looked at the sleeping Rex in his older brother's arms. Her hides was a black with brown veins and scales while her feathers were dark red and dark orange like lava.

The Queen was pleased. Her kingdom had heirs.


End file.
